Evangeline Williamson
Evangeline Williamson is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, One Life to Live. The role was originated on February 25, 2003[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2003-04/20030225.html One Life to Live recap (2/25/03) - ABC.com] by Renee Elise Goldsberry, who left the series on May 18, 2007. [http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2007/20070518.html One Life to Live recap (5/18/07) - ABC.com][http://www.soaps.com/onelifetolive/update/2053/A_Fight_To_Stay_Alive One Life to Live recap (5/18/07) - Soaps.com] Character history Attorney Evangeline Williamson arrives in fictional Llanview in 2003 as the attorney for con man Mitch Laurence, and later for R.J. Gannon's daughter Keri Reynolds during her child custody dispute with Antonio Vega. She soon begins dating club owner and former criminal R.J.; they begin having a series of spats over Evangeline's focus on her work and her closeness with Police Lieutenant John McBain. She and R.J. eventually split after Evangeline and McBain succumb to passion and made love in a client's basement. Evangeline also develops a close friendship with R.J.'s former sister-in-law, attorney Nora Buchanan. Evangeline enters into a romantic relationship with John in which they proclaim there are "no strings attached." However, Evangeline eventually realizes that she wants more of a commitment. She tells John that she loves him, but a conflicted John is unable to reciprocate due to the demons of his past and his unresolved feelings for Natalie Buchanan. Wanting different things, Evangeline breaks it off. Evangeline's younger sister Layla, an aspiring actress, comes to town in 2005.[http://soapcentral.com/oltl/recaps/2005/050711.php One Life to Live recap (7/15/05) - SoapCentral.com] Later, Evangeline helps free artist Cristian Vega from an unjust conviction to Death Row. Their close friendship turns to romance. During a tornado, Evangeline is blinded, and Cristian helps her through months of rehabilitation, during which time their love blossoms. As his attorney and unlikely friend, Evangeline stands by town bad boy Todd Manning when he is framed for murder by the nefarious Spencer Truman. Todd takes a pro-active role in saving Evangeline's eyesight, believing her to be the only true friend he has left in Llanview after his own brush with a death sentence. Todd interferes in Cristian and Evangeline's burgeoning relationship and, over time, insinuates that he has his own romantic intentions. Evangeline is unsure, and believes Todd is simply trying to avoid his mixed feelings for his own on-again off-again ex-wife, Blair Cramer. Cristian, meanwhile, is put off by Todd and Evangeline's closeness, and by Todd's disrespect for his own relationship with Evangeline. During his search for his long-lost son, Todd is led to believe his child had died, and in an emotional moment, kisses Evangeline. Evangeline admits to Cristian that she had kissed Todd, and Cristian breaks it off. Todd urges Evangeline to help him continue his search for his son, but Evangeline opts not to, suspecting that Todd is still in love with Blair. Months later, Cristian and Evangeline repair their friendship, while Evangeline remains close to Todd. Evangeline and Cristian are separately targeted by the white supremacist group "One Pure People," and both are gassed at Cristian's loft. Evangeline lapses into a coma, ultimately transferred out of town to a critical care facility. On December 17, 2007,[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2007/20071217.html One Life to Live recap (12/17/07) - ABC.com] Evangeline's mother moves her is back to the family home in Silver Spring, Maryland. Cristian, still struggling with his unresolved feelings for Evangeline, visits her, hoping to find closure. After making his peace with Evangeline, Cristian asks her for a sign that he should move on with his life. Cristian gets his answer when the comatose Evangeline's hand slips from his grasp. References External links *Evangeline Williamson profile - ABC.com Retrieved from Internet Archive on January 5, 2009. *Evangeline Williamson profile - SoapCentral.com Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional singers Category:Past Characters Category:Characters